How Should It Happen
by wrennalovers
Summary: Wrenna fanfic. Co-written by Megan and Tanja. If you like the story, leave a review and tell us how we can improve it!


"So how did you manage this?" Wren looked up at her with his big, brown eyes.  
"I was... cutting a carrot…" Hanna answered cautiously, not knowing how to explain why this gorgeous British man was standing in her kitchen slowly stitching up her leg. A had trapped her and Emily while they were investigating the Kahn cabin and Hanna had managed to somehow drop the knife she was holding and cut open her leg. When they finally escaped and made it back to Hanna's house, Emily decided it would be a good idea to call Wren. Hanna couldn't exactly explain to her why she didn't want to see him. No one knew that Hanna and Wren had kissed after Mona was allowed to stay in Rosewood, and no one would now that she was back together with Caleb. But a small part of her was glad that Emily called him. She'd barely talked to Wren after that kiss, apart from the morning she had to flat out reject him. She couldn't even tell him why, because if A found out she and Caleb were back together they might not be for very long… It was killing her not being able to explain things to Wren, especially as he had shared so much with her, but she knew it was for the best.  
"It must've been a very big carrot," Wren muttered while finishing off the thick, black stitches now embedded in her leg. "Hanna, are you in trouble? You know you can tell me anything." He looked so sad that Hanna almost blurted out everything— including everything about A. But she stopped herself quickly, knowing that would just put him and everyone else in danger.  
"I'm fine…" She replied quietly, not sounding fine at all.  
"Okay, no more questions," Wren said smiling, although he had a sad tone to his voice. She missed talking to him so much. If only she hadn't kissed him, things wouldn't be so awkward between them. He leaned over her to his first aid bad, looking for tablets that would stop the pain. Hanna never realised how good he smelled before, like the expensive aftershaves she always tried to get Caleb to wear but better. She instinctively moved closer to him before stopping herself, remembering what happened last time she'd been so close to him. He leaned back too, as if he could tell what she was thinking.  
"I'll give you some antibiotics for the pain." He said, still searching through his bag of medicines. "Have you had dinner yet?"  
"The last thing I ate was a cereal bar about 5 hours ago." She replied as he finally found the bottle he was looking for. He walked over to the fridge.  
"Well you can't take these on an empty stomach." He opened the empty fridge and took out what little food was in there. "Three eggs, two meatballs and a pint of milk. A challenge, but I'm up for it," He closed the fridge and winked at her. Then he turned on the oven and started looking for anything else he could cook, leaving her there just watching him.

_

Hanna smiled as Wren lifted her empty plate and started washing it in the sink. Someone he'd managed to make one of the most delicious meals she'd ever had with about 5 ingredients. She started to stand up and he rushed over to her, helping her up.  
"If you need anything, I'll get it," he said, letting her hold on to his arm so she could walk.  
"I'm coming over to help you clean up! I'm not going to make you cook and then wash the dishes too!" She replied, gradually making her way to the sink. She was about halfway there when her right leg gave way. Wren grabbed her waist before she could collapse to the floor.  
"The only thing you're doing is sitting back down," he said, guiding her to one of the kitchen stools, his hands still on her waist. Why did his voice have to sound so sexy at the most awkward moments? Once she sat down he moved his hands from her waist to the counter and sat down on the stool next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Hanna took his hand.  
"Thank you." She said quietly, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Not just for tonight, for everything." He smiled.  
"No problem." They both sat in silence looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he stood back up and closed the short distance between them, not breaking eye contact with her the whole time. He slowly leaned in, not knowing how she'd react. She felt her heart racing and had butterflies in her stomach, more than she ever had for Caleb. Then Caleb's face popped into her head. They had only just got back together; she couldn't do that to him. Wren's face was only inches from hers when she turned away. He looked so hurt, but not as hurt as Caleb would be if she had kissed him. She just had to remind herself of that.  
"I'm sorry Wren…" She started, turning her head back round to face him again when suddenly his lips had crashed down on hers. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. He was gentle, but there was an urgency about the way he kissed her, like he thought he wouldn't get another chance. His hands cupped her face and she ran her fingers through his hair. It was much nicer than Caleb's hair; it was short and soft and felt amazing in her hands. But then Caleb's face appeared in her head again and a wave of guilt washed over her. She pulled away from Wren.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Wren looked devastated and Hanna had to look away to stop herself from kissing him again. He took a step back.  
"Yeah, I understand," He said quietly, gathering his things. "Here are the tablets; the amount you should take is on the label." He slowly started to back out of the kitchen.  
"Wren, you really saved me tonight," Hanna said, barely able to look him in the eye. "Thank you."  
"Anytime," He said sadly, and slowly walked away.

She stood in the kitchen, pressed against the counter. She felt his hot kisses on her lips. A bit like a moist kiss, but in a nice way and it was really passionate. She felt like she was sweating. She didn't the kiss to stop, but it did. She stood there with her hands on his chest. She wanted to open her eyes, but he started to kiss her neck softly. Every spot he kissed felt like burning. Really good burning.

She just enjoyed it. She had never felt so safe and warm. Slowly, carefully he opened her blouse.. She opened her eyes and looked in these fantastic eyes. Sparkling and passionate eyes. She smiled. It was Wren. She leaned into the next kiss, but he didn't kiss her on the lips, but a line from her chin to belly button. He gripped her waist and sat her on top of the counter. His weren't boy's hands; he had the hands of a strong man. It was hot.

Half naked, both just kissing, she hears "Hanna." At first it was his hot accent, but after a few times it sounded like her mother.  
"Hanna, wake up." Hanna opened her eyes to find her mother leaning over her; she had fallen asleep on the couch.  
A dream? It had all been a dream? Was it a good or a bad one? For Hanna it felt good, but it was very bad for Caleb.  
"You have to go to school! No showering, you only have a few minutes! Hurry up and I'll drive you."  
Hanna was shocked. Why did she dream about Wren and not Caleb? He was supposed to be in that dream, not Wren. Or was Wren supposed to?  
She ran up to her room to change her clothes. She felt sweaty, but she had no time to shower. She shoved on jeans, a blouse and heels. She ran down the stairs and jumped into her mum's car.

_

Wren drank his Scotch. He was sitting in a bar waiting for company, but the only people he could see were old, bald men. It was depressing. As young doctor he shouldn't have had any problems getting a girlfriend, but he hadn't heard from Spencer for weeks, and he was a little bit afraid of Melissa. And now Hanna didn't want him. He had to forget Hanna and focus on new women. But it was not that easy. Wren was the type of man women love, but he was picky. He wanted a special girl with a special smile and sense of humour. And this was Hanna. He didn't know what he was doing wrong in his life. Every time he is in the wrong place at the wrong time. The girl he likes either has a boyfriend or she rejects him.  
Maybe he should just call her. I mean she didn't have a boyfriend now; she was just not over him yet. He could be a good friend to her and listen to her. Then maybe she would fall for him like he'd fallen for her.


End file.
